Truth of My Destiny
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Side story New World. Menceritakan kisah tentang empat orang yang harus memikul takdir yang sudah dibawanya sejak lahir. Side story tentang Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, dan Hotaru. #4
1. Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga

**Truth of My Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

**Truth of My Destiny © Sunny Narcieq February**

**Fict ini juga sekuel dari cerita New World**

**...**

**MIKAN SAKURA and NATSUME HYUUGA  
**

Sebuah hamparan rumput hijau nan luas, bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya, dan rumah mungil yang bercerobong. Di sana, di langit biru dan hamparan rumput yang indah, ada dua anak kecil berlari kejar-kejaran. Yang satu adalah seorang anak perempuan berusia 5 tahun, berambut panjang cokelat keemasan sambil memegang boneka Beruang berbulu cokelat. Dan yang satunya lagi, adalah seorang anak laki-laki berusia sama dengan anak perempuan tersebut. Dia memiliki rambut hitam.

"Kejar aku, Natsume!" seru anak perempuan tersebut masih terus berlari.

Nama anak laki-laki tersebut namanya Natsume. Natsume terus berlari mengejar anak perempuan berambut cokelat keemasan tersebut. Saat mencapainya, Natsume mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil bajunya. Anak perempuan tersebut kaget karena Natsume sudah menarik bajunya.

Mereka pun akhirnya jatuh bersama-sama di hamparan rumput yang luas.

"Aku mendapatkanmu, Mikan," balas Natsume terengah-engah. Dia merubah posisinya dari wajahnya mencapai rumput yang harum ke wajah melihat hamparan langit biru yang luas.

Sekarang posisi mereka, kepala mereka berhadapan dan kaki mereka berdua berbeda-beda posisi. Mikan lalu menatap Natsume.

"Sungguh mengasyikkan, ya, Natsume."

"Hn."

"Aku merasakannya saat kamu menyentuhku."

Natsume menatap Mikan. Mata mereka bertemu. Sang bola mata merah dan bola mata cokelat madu.

Natsume tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Apa yang dilihat oleh Mikan, pasti adalah masa depan.

"Aku bisa melihat di mana perang di antara kita. Di mana kita akan bertarung satu sama lain. Di antara kita juga akan menghilang dari dunia ini."

"..."

"Aku merasakannya saat aku tertidur. Dan di saat kamu menyentuhku." Mikan menatap Natsume lekat-lekat, "kamu tahu Natsume, sepertinya kamu akan menjadi Raja yang hebat. Mengingat aku adalah musuhmu. Pasti kamu akan menjadi keren. Aku merasakannya saat kamu memakai mahkota besar dan penuh kebijaksanaan memerintah rakyatmu."

"..." Natsume tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tidak mau menatap Mikan.

"Mungkin kebenaran di takdirku akan berlanjut terus sampai dewasa. Dan sampai aku mati."

Natsume menutup matanya dan tidak mau mendengar kata 'mati' lagi di mulut Mikan. Saat Mikan mau bicara lagi, suara seseorang menyadarkan mereka.

"Mikan! Natsume! Ayo, makan!" teriak dari kejauhan seorang wanita berambut hitam melambaikan tangannya ke atas untuk memanggil mereka berdua.

Mikan bangun dan duduk kemudian berdiri. Dia menghapus semua kotoran dan debu di bajunya, lalu mengambil boneka beruang tersebut di atas rumput hijau. Mikan mendekat ke Natsume, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Ayo, Natsume, kita pulang ke rumah."

Natsume menatap uluran tangan Mikan dan menepisnya. Natsume beranjak dari tidurnya dan berdiri. Dia melewati Mikan, cuek.

Mikan tersenyum kecut. Dia tahu apa yang Natsume pikirkan. Natsume tidak mau kalau kebersamaan mereka menghilang. Tapi, itulah kebenaran dari takdir mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang bisa menghancurkannya.

Mikan melihat Natsume berjalan pulang ke rumah sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Mikan mengejarnya, tapi berhenti lagi dan menatap langit biru yang luas.

"Jika bisa, aku ingin sekali melindungimu dari keegoisanku, Natsume. Karena aku menyukaimu. Bukan karena kita adalah teman sejak kecil, tetapi sebagai seorang perempuan menyukai laki-laki yang dicintainya. Aku berharap, apabila kedua mataku dan diriku yang satu lagi bangun, aku masih bisa melindungimu darinya."

Mikan menutup mata. Ingin sekali dia menangis, tapi air matanya tidak mau keluar. Dia memeluk erat boneka Beruangnya dan menundukkan wajahnya sehingga matanya ditutup oleh poninya berwarna cokelat keemasan, "jika waktunya tiba, aku akan menyerahkan hidupku untuk Natsume."

"Hoi, Idiot!"

Mikan membuka matanya dan melihat Natsume memanggilnya. Mikan tersenyum dan berlari ke Natsume sekencang-kencangnya. Mikan memeluk Natsume erat.

Natsume menatap Mikan keheranan. Natsume ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi semua tidak dilakukannya karena Mikan memeluknya erat. Natsume pun menyerah dan balas memeluknya juga. Dia mengelus rambut Mikan yang halus dan berbisik.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mikan. Karena aku akan melindungimu."

Mikan terkejut. Dan melepaskan pelukannya, Mikan terharu dan tersenyum lebar membuat Natsume tersenyum juga. Mikan melihat senyuman Natsume, berkata dengan gembiranya ke arah seorang wanita berambut hitam.

"Kaoru-_san_, Natsume tersenyum!"

Wanita berambut hitam bernama Kaoru tersebut tersenyum melihat kelucuan Mikan. Dia mengelus-ngelus rambut Mikan. Lalu, dia menatap ke Natsume dan berjalan ke arahnya untuk mengelus rambut hitam Natsume.

Kaoru menatap ke Mikan lalu ke Natsume, "lebih baik kalian masuk, nenek sudah memasak sesuatu untuk kalian."

"Asyik!"

"Hn."

Mikan mengambil tangan Natsume dan masuk ke dalam rumah mungil disusul oleh Kaoru. Mereka bertiga melihat nenek mereka yang sudah tua, meletakkan makanan yang selesai di masak ke meja makan. Mikan berlari ke nenek tersebut bernama Yumiko.

"Nenek Yumiko!"

Yumiko melihat cucu-cucunya sudah pulang. Mikan memeluk Yumiko. Yumiko membalas pelukannya. Yumiko melihat Natsume, dia tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan satu tangannya ke Natsume menyuruhnya untuk datang kepadanya. Natsume menurut dan juga memeluk Yumiko dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Setelah itu, Yumiko melepaskan pelukan cucu-cucunya dan berdiri. "Ayo, kita makan. Takutnya nanti makanannya dingin. Nenek membuat makanan kesukaan kalian, lho."

"Wahh! Asyiknya!" Mikan berlari ke kursi meja makan diikuti Natsume yang juga senang, tapi hanya dalam hati.

Yumiko melihat cucu-cucunya dan ikut ke kursi makan dibantu oleh Kaoru.

Mereka semua makan bersama-sama. Setelah selesai makan, Mikan dan Natsume membantu Yumiko dan Kaoru membersihkan meja makan. Setelah itu, mereka berdua masuk ke kamar. Di dalamnya, ada dua buah tempat tidur untuk Mikan dan Natsume. Mikan di sebelah kiri, Natsume di sebelah kanan.

Mikan tertidur dengan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur dari Kaoru. Natsume yang tidak tidur menatap Kaoru yang ternyata adalah ibunya.

"Ibu...?"

Kaoru melihat anaknya memanggilnya, menatapnya. Sebelum dia menjawabnya, Kaoru merapikan selimut Mikan yang berantakan dan mencium dahi Mikan. Selesai dengan itu, Kaoru berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat tidur Natsume. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Ada apa, Natsume?"

"Mikan..."

"Ada apa dengan Mikan, Natsume?"

"Kapan dia akan pergi?"

"Maksudmu apa, sayangku?"

"Kapan dia akan meninggalkan aku?"

Kaoru tahu apa maksud Natsume. Maksudnya adalah kapan Mikan dan Natsume akan mendapatkan kebenaran dari takdir mereka? Kapan mereka akan saling bertarung? Itu semua bermula saat Mikan bisa melihat masa depan. Di mana mereka berdua bertarung habis-habisan.

"Hanya waktu yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Natsume." Kaoru memegang tangan mungil Natsume. Natsume menundukkan wajahnya ditutupi oleh poninya yang panjang.

"Kapan kamu tahu kalau dia adalah Putri Kegelapan?"

Kaoru terkejut. Dia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya, "darimana kamu tahu hal itu, Natsume?"

Natsume masih menundukkan wajahnya, "saat Ibu dan Nenek berbicara kemarin tentang kalung yang dikenakan Mikan."

"Kamu mendengar semuanya?"

Natsume mengangguk sekali.

Kaoru melepaskan pegangan tangannya ke Natsume. Kaoru mengangkat tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya. Dia menangis menundukkan wajahnya. Natsume mengangkat kepalanya dan memeluk ibunya.

"Ibu..."

"Maafkan aku, Natsume... Aku tidak menyangka kamu akan mengetahui hal ini..."

"Ibu..."

Kaoru melepaskan pelukan Natsume dan menghapus air mata di pelupuk mata merahnya. Kaoru menatap ke Natsume dan menjelaskan kejadian padanya.

"Aku akan menceritakan kisah di mana aku bertemu Mikan." Natsume mengangguk mengerti dan mendengarkannya baik-baik. Kaoru melanjutkannya, "saat itu di musim dingin..."

_Flashback: Dua tahun yang lalu di musim dingin._

_Kaoru yang baru pulang dari pasar kota sambil berjalan kaki. Dia berjalan di hamparan salju putih yang luas. Saat itu dia berhenti karena melihat seorang perempuan memakai mantel putih dengan lambang Alice Royal Academy di balik mantelnya bersama dengan anak perempuan berusia tiga tahun juga memakai mantel bulu berwarna putih._

_Kaoru mengamati tubuh milik perempuan misterius itu. Dia tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya karena ditutup oleh kerudung mantelnya. Tapi, yang membuat Kaoru terkeju adalah ada darah merembes di balik wajahnya. Kaoru menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya dan menghampiri perempuan dan anak perempuan kecil tersebut berdiri._

"_Anda tidak apa-apa? Apa Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaoru khawatir._

"_Aku baik-baik saja..."_

"_Tapi... Darahmu..."_

"_Lukaku tidak akan terpengaruh. Biarpun dihentikan, luka ini akan terus keluar dan keluar. Waktuku tinggal sedikit lagi..."_

_Kaoru terdiam sejenak. Dia mendengar suara nyanyian yang merdu dari mulut perempuan misterius tersebut. Sangat nyaman dan hangat._

"_Aku mohon... Jaga anak ini..." Perempuan misterius itu mendorong punggung mungil rambut cokelat keemasan tersebut._

_Kaoru melihat ke anak kecil itu. Dia berlutut. Kedua lututnya mencapai tanah salju yang dingin. Tapi, entah kenapa, hal itu tidak berlaku untuknya, karena di sampingnya ada dua buah cahaya. _

_Kaoru menatap anak perempuan tersebut. Kedua bola mata cokelat madu, kulit seputih salju tapi tidak pucat, bibir mungil merah muda, dan rambut panjang cokelat keemasan._

"_Siapa namamu, sayang?"_

_Anak perempuan itu tersenyum, dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap perempuan misterius itu. Kaoru juga mengikuti tatapannya. Perempuan misterius tersebut tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Anak perempuan kecil itu menurunkan kepalanya menatap ke Kaoru masih tersenyum._

"_Namaku adalah... Mikan. Mikan Sakura!"_

_Kaoru tersenyum dengan kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh anak perempuan bernama Mikan itu._

_OHOK! OHOK!_

_Kaoru dan Mikan terkejut mendengar suara batuk itu. Mereka berdua menolehkan ke atas dan melihat perempuan misterius itu sedang menutup mulutnya. Darah merah keluar dari bibir mungilnya._

_Kaoru berdiri dan memegang bahu mungil perempuan misterius itu._

"_Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaoru khawatir._

"_... aku.. baik-baik... saja..."_

_Kata-kata itu masih membuat Kaoru khawatir. Di sisi lain, anak perempuan kecil tersebut, hanya menatap diam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa._

_Perempuan misterius itu sudah menghentikan batuknya dan menoleh ke bawah. Dia menatap Mikan dan berlutut. Pandangannya sejajar dengan pandangan Mikan. Dia menyentuh dada Mikan. Dia tahu kalau di dalamnya ada sebuah kalung berbentuk bintang berwarna putih._

"_Mikan... Aku ingin kamu tidak melepaskan kalung ini. Jika kamu melepaskannya, 'dia' akan bangun dan matamu yang sekarang akan tertutup untuk selamanya. Tapi, jika kamu mendapatkan cinta sejati sebelum terlambat... Kamu tidak akan mendapatkan masalah dan 'dia' tidak akan bangun lagi... Ingat itu, Mikan?"_

_Mikan hanya mengangguk._

_Perempuan misterius itu memeluk Mikan dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya untuk mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih'. Perempuan misterius itu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Mikan._

_Kaoru melihat peremmpuan misterius itu sudah berdiri menghadapinya. Kaoru merasakan ada tatapan sedih dari balik kerudung mantelnya itu. Sebuah keharusan untuk kebenaran._

"_Aku titip Mikan padamu, sang Jendral Alice Royal Academy, Kaoru Schorlantz Igarashi."_

_Kaoru terkejut. Ternyata ada yang tahu namanya saat di Alice Royal Academy._

"_Bagaimana kamu tahu namaku?"_

"_Itu... tidak penting lagi..."_

_Kaoru tidak membalas ucapannya lagi karena dia melewati Kaoru. Kaoru membalikkan badannya dan menatap gerak langkah terhuyung-huyung dan juga darah menetes dari balik mantel ke tanah salju yang putih bersih._

"_Tunggu..."_

_Perempuan misterius tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia melihat ke Kaoru dan tersenyum sedih._

_Kaoru terpana melihat rambut cokelat keemasan yang sangat panjang, sama seperti milik Mikan._

_Perempuan misterius itu balik ke tubuhnya kembali ke depan dan berjalan. Kaoru dan Mikan melihat sosok perempuan misterius tersebut sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Kaoru membalikkan ke Mikan dan tersenyum._

"_Ayo, Mikan, aku akan mengajakmu pulang ke rumah. Di sana kamu akan bertemu dengan anakku bernama Natsume dan juga ibuku, Yumiko." Kaoru mengulurkan tangannya ke Mikan untuk mengajaknya ikut ke rumahnya._

_Mikan membalasnya sambil tersenyum._

_Kaoru mengambil barang belanjaan yang terjatuh di tanah salju putih. Kaoru membawa Mikan ke rumahnya. Di dalam hati Kaoru, dia sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan melindungi Mikan dan Natsume. Pasti._

_End Flashback._

"Itulah ceritanya Natsume. Di situlah kamu bertemu Mikan, saat aku memperkenalkanmu padanya."

Natsume tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

"Sekarang tidurlah Natsume. Jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu. Kehidupan masih panjang."

"Hn."

Kaoru tersenyum dan berdiri. Dia membantu Natsume tidur dengan tenang, dia juga memberikan selimutnya agar tidak kedinginan. Sebelum pergi, Kaoru mencium dahi Natsume dan berjalan keluar.

"Selamat malam, Natsume." Kaoru mematikan lampunya yang ada di dekat pintu. Kaoru pun berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Natsume yang tidak tidur dengan baik, berbalik menatap Mikan yang sudah tidur nyenyak. Natsume berbisik agar tidak membangunkan Mikan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu, Mikan. Biarpun kegelapan berada di dekatmu. Aku akan memberikanmu cahaya. Aku akan terus memberikanmu kehangatan. Asalkan kamu tersenyum terus. Aku berjanji Mikan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kebenaran takdir itu mempermainkan kita. Sampai pada waktunya, di mana kita akan bertarung." Natsume merasakan kantuknya, dia menutup matanya perlahan. Sebelum itu, dia mengulurkan tangannya ke Mikan dan berkata, "aku mencintaimu, Mikan..." Natsume tertidur dan uluran tangannya terjatuh.

Mikan membuka matanya dan melihat Natsume. Mikan bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke Natsume. Dia mengambil tangan Natsume yang jatuh dan meletakkan ke sisi perutnya.

Mikan melihat ke Natsume yang sudah tertidur. Mikan memajukan wajahnya dan mencium dahi Natsume. Setelah selesai dengan itu, Mikan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Natsume yang tertidur.

"Saat kita saling membunuh, sayangku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah Natsume. Biar dunia berputar di sekitar kita. Cinta dan sayangku padamu masih tetap ada bersamaku. Aku juga akan melindungimu, Natsume."

Mikan merasakan kalau dia akan menangis, dia menghapus matanya cepat-cepat. Sebelum dia pergi ke tempat tidur di sebelah Natsume, Mikan mencium dahi Natsume lagi dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Natsume."

Mikan pun berjalan pelan ke tempat tidur setelah selesai mencium dahi Natsume. Mikan mengambil selimutnya, dan menutupinya agar sampai ke wajahnya. Mikan masih melihat Natsume dan mengucapkan, "selamat malam, Natsume."

**...**

**Author Note's: Ini adalah side story dari sekuel New World. Di cerita ini, Mikan dan Natsume belum masuk ke Alice Royal Academy. **

**Menurut kalian, cerita ini aneh? Cerita ini bergenre romance dan fantasy. Saya mendapatkan cerita ini dari seseorang. Alur ceritanya berbeda dengan milik Razux yang TODAL. Karena peran Mikan dan Natsume berbalik (kalian mengerti maksudku, 'kan?). New World akan saya publishkan tahun depan, jadi bukan sekarang. Maaf, ya. Jadi, kalian harus menunggu sampai tahun depan. Maunya sih bulan November, tapi tidak jadi (soalnya saya harus menyelesaikan cerita saya di fandom Naruto).**

**Saya juga akan membuat cerita Trilogy untuk New World. Di mana orang tua character G.A (10 tahun) dan para sensei juga teman-teman orang tua mereka berusia muda, mungkin 15-17 tahun, berseekolah di Alice Royal Academy.  
**

**Saya akan mem-publishkan-nya sesudah Join The Gang dan STILL tamat.  
**

**Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Tulis review, PM, jika mau, kritik dan saran juga boleh.**

**Terima kasih,**

**Sampai jumpa di cerita 'New World',**

**Sunny Narcieq February**


	2. Ruka Nogi

**Truth of My Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Narcieq February~**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi-_sensei_**

**Truth of My Destiny © Sunny N. F.**

**Sekuel cerita New World**

**...**

**RUKA NOGI**

Di sebuah kuil keluarga Nogi sangat besar di pinggiran kota kecil Alexus. Di dalamnya ada seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun sedang berdoa di patung Eternal, seorang _priest _Alice Royal Academy. Dia menutupkan matanya, berdiri sambil berdoa di dalam hati.

Pada saat pintu besar kuil keluarga Nogi dibuka, sosok kakek separuh baya memakai pakaian _priest_ bergambar bulan bintang di jubahnya berwarna putih mendekati anak kecil pirang keemasan tersebut.

_Lord Priest _menepuk bahu anak kecil tersebut. Anak pirang kecil itu membuka matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke _Lord Priest_.

Dia tersenyum, "kakek?" dia memeluk _Lord Priest _yang ternyata adalah kakeknya.

Si kakek membelai rambut pirang keemasan si bocah kecil itu dan tersenyum kecil. "Ruka," kata kakek yang menamakan anak kecil pirang keemasan itu adalah Ruka.

Ruka melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap kakeknya yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Ada apa, kakek?" tanya Ruka kebingungan.

Sang kakek berlutut untuk menyamakan tatapannya ke Ruka. Dia tersenyum sedih membuat Ruka kebingungan lagi.

"Ada apa, kakek? Kenapa sedih?" tanya Ruka sambil memegang pipi kakeknya yang hampir keriput.

Untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya, sang kakek tersenyum. "Sudah saatnya kamu menjalankan takdirmu, Nak."

"Takdir?" tanya Ruka masih kebingungan.

"Ya, Anakku. Takdir yang akan kamu pegang untuk Alice Royal Academy," jelas sang kakek.

"Alice Royal Academy? Untuk apa, kakek?" Ruka masih kebingungan.

"Aku pernah menceritakan bukan kalau Eternal, nenek moyang kita pernah melindungi Raja kita dan Alice Royal Academy dari tangan suku kegelapan?"

Ruka mengangguk.

"Ya, di situlah kamu, anakku. Kamu yang akan menggantikan ibu dan ayahmu untuk menjadi _priest_."

"_Priest_?"

"_Priest _adalah seorang imam. Dia adalah sesosok orang yang akan melindungi kestabilitas Alice Royal Academy dan melindungi Raja yang akan naik takhta."

"Raja?"

"Ya, Raja, anakku. Dia sedang dicari oleh Alice Royal Academy untuk menggantikan sang ayah yang sudah wafat. Katanya dia dibawa pergi oleh sang ibu ke rumah neneknya. Jika kamu bertemu dengannya dan tahu siapa dia. Aku ingin kamu untuk melindunginya dari seorang putri suku kegelapan."

"Putri suku kegelapan?" tanya Ruka lagi ingin tahu.

"Putri suku kegelapan adalah anak dari Raja suku kegelapan yang wafat beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Dia adalah seorang gadis memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Dia mampu menghancurkan manusia-manusia suci yang tidak bersalah. Dia juga bisa menghancurkan Alice Royal Academy yang dia mau."

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi kalau putri suku kegelapan dan Raja kita bertemu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, anakku. Mungkin mereka akan saling menghancurkan."

"Kalau kakek tahu. Kenapa kakek tidak bilang sama ayah dan ibu?"

Sang kakek diam dan tidak berbicara. Ruka masih ingin tahu dari jawaban sang kakek. Sang kakek berdiri, mengambil tangan Ruka keluar dari kuil.

"Kita pergi ke makam ayah dan ibumu, Ruka. Kita akan mengetahui di sana."

Ruka mengangguk setuju saja.

Baru kali ini, dia pergi ke pemakaman ayah dan ibunya. Waktu itu, saat menjalankan tugas, sang ayah gugur dan ibu melahirkan Ruka di sebuah medan perang yang telah menghancurkan sebagian besar bangunan dan membunuh prajurit, ksatria, _priest_ dan juga siswa-siswa Alice Royal Academy lainnya.

Saat itu, ibunya Ruka, Sheila. Yang merupakan salah satu _priest _terhebat meninggal saat dia kembali ke rumah sang ayah mertua, ayah dari suaminya yang juga seorang _priest_. Perempuan berambut pirang keemasan panjang itu memberikan bayi mungil merah yang baru lahir ke tangan sang kakek. Sang ibu memberikan syal bergambar bulan bintang ke tubuh bayi mungil itu dan menciumnya. Setelah itu, dia minta pamit pada sang ayah mertua untuk kembali ke medan perang untuk membantu sang Raja.

Di saat itulah, sang kakek merawat Ruka sampai sekarang. Mengajarkan dia tentang bagaimana menjadi seorang _priest _yang handal dan hebat yang mampu melindungi semuanya.

Mereka berdua sudah tiba di makam sang pahlawan yang telah bertarung habis-habisan melawan rakyat suku kegelapan.

Ruka melihat makam berwarna merah muda, terlihat jelas di mata biru langitnya. Namanya Luna M. Koizumi. Di sebelahnya, Shiki N. Masachika, dan sebelah samping makam nama Shiki, di situ tertulis nama Izumi H. Yukihira.

Ruka menarik-narik jubah putih sang kakek. Kakek berhenti dari langkahnya dan melihat Ruka.

"Kakek, itu makam siapa?" tanya Ruka menunjukkan makam yang dilihatnya tadi.

Kakeknya melihat arah yang ditunjukkan Ruka. "Itu adalah makam untuk Komandan Ksatria terhebat di Alice Royal Academy."

"Jadi, nama Luna M. Koizumi, Shiki N. Masachika, dan Izumi H. Yukihira adalah seorang komandan kastria, kakek?"

"Iya, itu benar, anakku. Mereka adalah seorang ksatria yang telah melindungi sekolah Alice Royal Academy dan Raja mereka."

Ruka tidak mengatakannya lagi. Dia masih melihat ketiga makam yang sudah dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang sangat indah. Ruka sangat takjub dan kagum melihat ketiga makam itu. Dia merasakan kalau ketiga makam itu dilindungi oleh seseorang entah darimana.

"Di sinilah tempatnya, Ruka. Makam di mana ayah dan ibumu dimakamkan. Tempat untuk para _priest _yang sudah meninggal." Sang kakek berhenti di depan makam _priest_.

Ruka berjalan menuju kakeknya. Dia berhenti tepat depan makam ibu dan ayahnya. Makam bertulisan itu masih ada. Di situ tertulis.

_Rest In Peace  
_

_Priest_

_Hiroshi Y. Nogi_

_Born: Alexus, 17 Maret 19xx_

_Die: Rohini, 16 Maret 19xx_

__Dan makam ayahnya di samping ibunya tertulis:

_Rest in Peace  
_

_Priest_

_Sheila F. Nogi_

_Born: Hanon, 16 February 19xx_

_Die: Luxer, 15 Maret 19xx_

Ruka terkejut pada tanggal dan tempat kematian sang ibu. Dia menatap kakeknya yang sudah duduk bersimpuh di depan makam ayah dan ibunya.

"Kakek, bukankah kota Luxer dekat dari sini?" tanya Ruka ingin tahu.

"Iya, anakku. Kota Luxer dekat dari sini. Tanggal kematiannya sama dengan tanggal kelahiranmu, Ruka. Ibumu meninggal di kota Luxer saat dia membawamu kepadaku. Kata penduduk kota Luxer, ibumu meninggal di jalan saat mau kembali ke medan perang," kata kakek menjelaskan sedetil-detilnya. Masih melanjutkan, "dan ayahmu meninggal sebelum kamu lahir, anakku. Dia meninggal sehari sebelum kamu dilahirkan."

Ruka meneteskan air matanya mendengar kematian ayah dan ibunya. Kakek memeluk tubuh mungil Ruka dan mengusap-usap punggungnya. Kakek tersenyum sedih saat sang cucu mengetahui tentang kematian ayah dan ibunya. Dia ingin menangis tapi hatinya tidak bisa membuatnya menangis. Karena pada saat ditemukan mayat Sheila, ibu Ruka. Hari itu, sang kakek sudah menangis habis-habisan melihat menantunya sudah tiada.

"Kamu mau berjanji, Ruka?" Kakek melepaskan pelukan Ruka, menghapus air matanya dengan tangan besar kakek itu.

Ruka masih terisak-isak sambil mengangguk.

"Berjanjilah untuk melindungi semuanya. Melindungi masyarakat ibukota Rohini, sekolah Alice Royal Academy, orang-orang yang kamu sayangi, dan Raja kita."

Masih bingung dan tidak tahu apa-apa, Ruka tidak berbicara.

Kakek mengambil sebuah benda berupa gelang berbentuk bulan bintang kepada Ruka. Ruka melihat gelang bulan sabit itu dengan kagum dan tersenyum.

"Saat kamu sudah bisa melihat masa depan di usia sepuluh tahun, kamu tidak boleh melepaskan gelang ini. Karena gelang ini bisa membantumu untuk tidak melihat masa depan."

Ruka mengambil gelang itu, menggenggamnya erat.

"Satu lagi Ruka. Saat kamu sudah bertemu Raja kita, kamu akan berteman dengan dia dan melindunginya. Mengerti, anakku?"

Ruka hanya mengangguk.

Kakek tersenyum dan memeluk kembali Ruka, cucunya yang paling dia sayangi. Kakeknya berdiri, mengambil tangan kecil Ruka dan berbalik kembali menuju rumah.

Ruka yang telah berjalan, melirik ke belakang melihat makam ibu dan ayahnya. Telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dia akan menuntaskan tugasnya sebagai seorang _priest _muda. Dan juga melanjutkan tugas dan amanah orang tuanya untuk melindungi dunia ini dan manusia-manusia suci lainnya dari suku kegelapan.

**...**

Sunny Note's: **Keren, 'kan? Ini cerita bagian II TOMD, di mana Ruka Nogi sebagai seorang **_**priest **_**untuk menggantikan orang tuanya yang dulu sebagai **_**priest**_**. **

**Di chapter selanjutnya tentang Hotaru... Berikutnya pertemuan Natsume dan Ruka, dan untuk endingnya saya belum tahu pasti.**

**Kalian tunggu saja! Sekarang saya mulai aktif Update! Hehehehe :D**

**Berkat teman-teman maya dan nyata, yang telah membangunkan saya dari keterpurukkan lahir batin. **

**Tolong di review, ya biarpun hanya sedikit...**

**See you and thank's**

**Love,**

**Sunny N. F.**


	3. Hotaru Imai

**Truth of My Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Narcieq February ~**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

**Truth of My Destiny © Sunny N. F.**

**Sekuel 'New World'**

**...**

**HOTARU IMAI**

Di sebuah ibukota besar dan memiliki penduduk yang sangat banyak. Di sebuah jalan di mana para penduduk yang tidak bersalah sedang melewati jalan untuk pulang, kerja, dan sebagainya merasa tenang. Tetapi, tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki besar datang mengambil tas belanjaan ibu yang baru membeli sesuatu di pasar.

Sang ibu itu menyadari kalau tasnya di ambil paksa oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya yang tengah berlari darinya. Sang ibu itu melihat laki-laki sudah pergi dan dia pun berteriak.

"PENCURI! Tolong! Ada pencuri mengambil tas saya!"

Semua kerumunan penduduk yang berjalan kaki dan di dalam pertokoan pun menghampiri ibu yang sudah menangis terisak-isak. Dia ingin sekali berlari, mengejar laki-laki itu yang sudah mengambil tasnya. Tetapi, kakinya tidak mau jalan karena sakit gemetarnya sang ibu.

"Biar aku yang mengambilnya, bibi!" kata anak kecil berusia 5 tahun, berambut hitam pendek, yang sekarang berlari mengejar laki-laki yang hampir menghilang.

Sang ibu dan para penduduk yang melihatnya merasa aneh melihat seorang bocah perempuan mau mengejar laki-laki pencuri itu.

Saat mereka masih menatap bocah perempuan tersebut, ada seorang laki-laki berambut biru memakai kacamata yang berusia 13 tahun, mendekati ibu dengan kekhawatiran.

"Apa Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun itu.

Sang ibu itu melihat anak laki-laki itu. Dia sudah mengetahui, siapa laki-laki itu.

"Anda, Tuan Imai!?" tanya Ibu itu penuh keterkejutan. "Anak dari Tuan besar Mizt Imai?"

Laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya tidak menyangka kalau ada yang mengenalnya selain keluarganya. "Anda kenal saya?" tanya laki-laki bocah itu.

"Yah, saya kenal Anda, tuan Subaru!" Sang ibu tidak lagi menangis, melainkan bahagia melihat ada anak dari komandan ksatria yang telah menyelamatkan desanya dari suku kegelapan. "Anda adalah anak dari komandan ksatria yang saya selalu kagumi!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya!"

Wajah bocah bernama Subaru berekspresi sedih. Saat dia mau menjauhi ibu itu, Subaru menyadari kalau adik perempuannya tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Hotaru!?" Subaru melirik ke kanan ke kiri, tapi tidak melihat sosok adiknya. "Hotaru! Kamu di mana?"

"Apakah Anda mencari seseorang?" tanya seorang laki-laki berusia 35 tahun tersebut.

"Iya! Adik saya! Adik saya hilang!" teriak Subaru histeris.

Semuanya pada khawatir dan membantu Subaru untuk mencari-cari adiknya.

Sang ibu yang mengagumi keluarga Imai tadi, memberanikan dirinya untuk mempernyatakan siapa sosok yang dicarinya itu.

"Apakah adik Anda itu... usianya 5 tahun, tuan Subaru?"

"Iya!" tegas Subaru, mengangguk menatap ibu itu.

Sudah tahu siapa dicarinya, ibu itu menyatakan lagi siapa yang dicari Subaru, " apakah rupanya perempuan berambut hitam pendek...?"

"Iya! Di mana dia, nyonya!?" Subaru menatap ibu itu tajam sambil memegang pergelangan tangan ibu, gemetar.

"Tadi... adik Anda mengejar pencuri yang mengambil tas saya... lalu..."

Ucapan sang ibu terpotong karena Subaru lari mengejar adiknya yang bernama Hotaru tadi ke arah di mana mereka menghilang. Ibu itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa semoga mereka akan baik-baik saja.

**...**

Sesosok bocah perempuan berusia lima tahun mengejar laki-laki yang dikiranya pencuri itu. Di saat masuk gang, Hotaru melompat ke dinding. Biarpun tubuhnya kecil, Hotaru sangat ringan dan lincah, itulah yang membuatnya sangat ingin menjadi komandan ksatria sama seperti kakek dan ayahnya.

Hotaru melompat dinding ke dinding lain, dia pun mendarat di depan pencuri itu. Pencuri itu menatapnya heran, kagum, aneh, juga bingung bercampur aduk melihat bocah sekecil itu bisa mengejarnya sampai di sini.

Hotaru berbalik. Mata ungunya yang bersinar, biarpun di balik gang gelap, tapi masih ada sinaran cahaya warna ungu di dalamnya menatap tajam pada sosok pencuri yang berjumlah hanya satu orang itu.

Hotaru melangkah maju, "kembalikan tas ibu itu!"

Pencuri itu pun melangkah mundur, tiga langkah, menggenggam erat tas yang dicurinya, "tidak... tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

"Kembalikan tas itu! Jika tidak..." Hotaru melangkah maju, dan ucapannya terpotong karena pencuri itu berteriak histeris.

"Ini semua gara-gara kalian! Jika kalian tidak semena-mena pada kami yang miskin!"

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan, bodoh!?"

"Apakah kamu tahu siapa pemilik dari tas ini!?"

"..." Hotaru tidak menjawab.

"Tidak tahu, ya? Tas ini milik ibu yang sudah membuang aku!"

Hotaru kaget sekaligus terkejut. Dia menghentikan langkahnya menuju pencuri itu yang sudah menangis dan berteriak histeris.

"Ini... adalah tas dari orang yang sudah kuanggap ibuku sendiri. Dia adalah ibuku yang sudah melahirkanku dan membesarkanku. Tetapi, sejak peristiwa perang itu... ayah dan adikku meninggal dunia karena menyelamatkanku... Di saat itu pula, ibuku membenciku gara-gara aku yang telah membunuh mereka... ibuku berubah drastis dan... dan... membuangku..."

Hotaru tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Biarpun usianya masih lima tahun, tapi otaknya seperti orang dewasa karena kakek dan kakaknya sudah mengajarkan dia cara mengerti lingkungannya.

"Makanya... aku sengaja mengambil tas ini... tas ibuku yang sudah melahirkanku... tas ibu yang paling aku cintai..."

Hotaru ingin mendekat. Tetapi, hal itu di halau oleh laki-laki berkaca mata berusia 13 tahun yang ingin sekali menghajar pencuri itu.

"Kamu! Kamu apakan adikku!" teriak Subaru mendorong tubuh pencuri itu ke dinding.

"Kakak! Hentikan!" teriak Hotaru melepaskan cengkraman kakaknya dari tubuh pencuri itu.

"Kenapa kamu bela dia, Hotaru!? Dia hampir mencelakaimu!"

"Tidak kakak! Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku!"

"Benarkah itu?" Subaru melonggarkan cengkramannya dari tubuh pencuri itu setelah mendengar pengakuan adiknya.

Pencuri itu jatuh terduduk, Hotaru mendekatinya sambil berjongkok.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hotaru, cemas.

Pencuri itu menganggukkan kepala.

Hotaru menatap kakaknya yang sedikit bingung. Dia mendekati kakaknya supaya tidak khawatir lagi. Subaru merasa aneh melihat tingkah adiknya, akhirnya membalas pelukan mungilnya.

"Jangan buat kakak khawatir lagi, Hotaru," Subaru mengusap-usap punggung adiknya, sayang.

"Iya, aku janji, kakak!" Hotaru juga menepuk punggung Subaru, sayang.

"Aku... aku... harus bagaimana? Jika aku mengembalikan tas ini padanya...? Pasti dia akan tambah benci padaku..." isak pencuri berambut panjang diikat, menundukkan kepalanya.

Hotaru dan Subaru melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain. Hotaru punya ide dan menyuruh kakaknya untuk membungkuk badannya sedikit, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Subaru terkejut, akhirnya setuju. Dia mendekati pencuri itu.

"Nama Anda siapa, pak?" tanya Subaru menepuk bahu pencuri itu.

"Fu... Fukutan..." jawab pencuri.

"Pak Fukutan, bagaimana kalau Anda tinggal bersama kami? Sebagai keluarga dan saudara?"

Laki-laki pencuri bernama Fukutan itu tidak tahu bagaimana mengendalikan perasaan sedihnya. Dia menangis terharu sambil memeluk tas milik ibunya itu.

Fukutan setuju. Akhirnya Subaru-lah yang mengembalikan tas ke pemilik aslinya. Tanpa diketahui sang ibu itu, Subaru hanya berbicara kalau pencurinya melarikan diri entah kemana, setelah meletakkan tasnya ke sebuah gang gelap. Subaru meminta maaf dan pamit untuk pulang agar tidak lagi ditanya-tanya hal yang bukan urusannya.

**...**

Hotaru yang sudah selesai makan, menemui ibunya yang berada di tempat ibadah sambil berdoa. Hotaru mendekatinya dan memeluk ibunya dari belakang. Ibunya kaget dan menatap anak perempuannya yang menutup wajahnya cantiknya ke punggung ibunya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya ibunya, heran.

"Ibu... aku merasakan kalau aku ingin menjadi ksatria saja..." balas Hotaru terus memendamkan wajahnya ke punggung ibunya.

Ibunya terkejut. Sudah berapa cara agar Hotaru harus menjadi selayaknya orang normal atau menjadi seorang _priest_. Hal itu tidak bisa dilakukannya karena itu sudah menjadi takdirnya. Takdir di mana dia akan berperang, seperti layaknya sang ayah Hotaru dan Subaru yang gugur dalam tugas.

Ibu Hotaru menangis. Dia ingin Hotaru menjadi _priest_ seperti dirinya. Tetapi, mengingat ayahnya yang merupakan kakek Hotaru dan Subaru yang telah menjadi ksatria terkenal di kerajaan Alice. Mau tidak mau, ibunya pun setuju pada keputusan Hotaru dengan berat hati.

"Baiklah, Hotaru... Jika itu maumu. Ibu tidak akan memaksamu lagi..." Ibunya melepaskan pelukan Hotaru dari belakang, berbalik menatap Hotaru, mengelus pipinya lembut, "tapi, kamu harus menjaga dirimu supaya kamu tidak apa-apa. Mengerti, sayang?"

Hotaru mengangguk. Kembali memeluk ibunya penuh kasih sayang.

Ibunya kembali menangis, tapi menangis dalam hati. Menangis untuk anaknya yang akan beranjak dewasa, yang akan melindungi kerajaan Alice, melindungi Raja mereka yang tidak tahu kemana anak Raja itu. Melindungi dari putri suku kegelapan. Melindungi semuanya sambil mempertaruhkan nyawa demi orang-orang yang di cintainya.

Subaru yang melihat ibu dan Hotaru terus berpelukan, hanya tersenyum pasrah. Iya, dia pun pasrah pada takdir sang adik yang lebih memilih menjadi ksatria daripada seorang _priest_. Akhirnya pun, Subaru lebih memilih menjadi _priest_, menggantikan sang ibu di sekolah Alice Royal Academy.

Yah, takdir Hotaru menjadi ksatria terhebat seperti kakek dan ayahnya. Takdir Subaru menjadi _priest_, seperti sang ibunya. Mereka berdua akan memegang takdir itu sampai perang ketiga dimulai, atau bisa di sebut perang terakhir.

* * *

**EXTRA **

**MIKAN SAKURA and HOTARU IMAI**

Hotaru yang sudah berusia sepuluh tahun berjalan-jalan ke luar, meninggalkan rumahnya di pagi itu untuk berlatih di lapangan sambil membawa pedang berwarna violet bening, pedang peninggalan ayahnya.

Di saat dia akan sampai di lapangan, dia melihat gadis kecil seumuran dengannya menari-nari sambil bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat indah, alunan melodi setiap lagu dinyanyikan gadis itu membuatnya terus menatapnya tidak berhenti.

Hotaru terus menatap gadis seusianya yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna cokelat keemasan dan bola mata yang belum diperlihatkannya karena gadis kecil itu terus menutup matanya sambil bernyanyi.

Gadis kecil itu berhenti bernyanyi karena ada yang terus memperhatikannya. Dia membuka matanya, memandang sekalilingnya. Saat matanya tertuju ke gadis berambut hitam pendek seusianya, dia memiringkan kepalanya.

Wajahnya sangat tidak berekspresi. Tapi, ada kelembutan di dalamnya. Dengan penuh keberanian, gadis berambut panjang cokelat keemasan itu mendekati perempuan berambut hitam pendek ke puncak bukit.

Hotaru bisa melihat bola cokelat madu di dalam matanya saat gadis itu mendekatinya. Hotaru bisa melihat senyuman yang dihiasi di wajah cantiknya itu.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu menghentikan tatapan Hotaru kepadanya.

Hotaru memalingkan wajahnya.

Gadis itu melihat ke tangan gadis rambut hitam itu. Yang dipegangnya sebuah pedang bening berwarna violet yang sangat cantik. Dia pun kembali menatap Hotaru.

"Kamu memiliki pedang bening berwarna violet? Itu sungguh cantik sama seperti pemiliknya!" gadis tersenyum gembira.

Mata Hotaru menatap gadis yang sudah tersenyum gembira. Senyuman menghangatkan hati. Sehingga Hotaru mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan gadis yang tidak diketahuinya itu.

"Namaku Hotaru. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Gadis itu berhenti tersenyum. Dia melirik ke uluran tangan Hotaru kepadanya. Dia kembali tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Hotaru.

"Aku, Mikan. Senang juga berkenalan denganmu!"

Hotaru sudah mengetahui nama gadis itu. Namanya Mikan.

Mikan juga sudah mengetahui nama gadis berambut hitam pendek itu. Namanya Hotaru.

Inilah pertemuan antara calon ksatria Alice dan putri suku kegelapan. Pertemuan takdir mereka yang akan mengubah dunia lama menjadi dunia baru. Dan persahabatan mereka yang sungguh mendalam.

Apakah persahabatan mereka akan menghentikan Mikan menghancurkan kerajaan Alice? Apakah pertemuan takdir mereka akan mengubah perang terakhir?

Hanya waktu yang akan menentukannya.

**...**

Sunny Note's**: Saya menambahkan cerita extra untuk pertemuan Mikan dan Hotaru biar hanya singkat saja. Asalkan kalian suka. Jika tidak suka tidak apa-apa... Saya tidak akan memaksa kalian kok. **

**Tolong tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran juga boleh.**

**Terima kasih untukmu, Amel! Telah mau menempatkan diri untuk RnR... hehehehe... Maaf, jika saya tidak bisa menemuimu, karena saya lagi sakit waktu itu. Tapi, saya senang padamu karena kamu mau membaca fict saya yang aneh ini (Ups! Tidak boleh menganggap cerita sendiri aneh! Tidak boleh!).**

**Terima kasih!**

**Love and Hug**

Sunny N. F

**Review... Please...**


End file.
